The bad guy
by AlphaChoi
Summary: Cuando la sangre de alguien te llama como la de él, ¿serías capaz de dejarlo con vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: es** mío, mío y mío.

* * *

**The bad guy**

**.**

**.**

Nueva ciudad. Nueva casa, nuevos amigos. Todo nuevo. Y eso era lo que no me gustaba. El barrio al cual nos habíamos mudado era bonito. Por lo menos mi mamá estaba feliz y eso era lo que importaba. Hacía cuatro meses atrás se había casado con el Señor Lee. Que para mi suerte, tenía el mismo apellido de mi difunto padre. A este último le recordaba mucho, había fallecido cuando yo tenía catorce, ahora tengo diecisiete, y bueno mi madre había cargado con el duro trabajo de criar sola a un adolescente, claro que le hago el trabajo fácil, ya que no soy de salir mucho.

La ciudad nueva, era bastante moderna, luces por doquier. Era como una ciudad futurista. En dos días más conocería también, mi nuevo colegio. Esperaba que mis compañeros fueran amables conmigo.

Mientras comenzaba a desempacar en mi nueva habitación, golpearon mi puerta. Mi mamá asomó su cabeza y me sonrió. Acto seguido, entró.

— ¿Cómo estás, cariño? —preguntó sonriendo. Sus ojos brillaban por la felicidad, y es que hacía mucho que no la veía así. Le sonreí fingidamente, como lo venía haciendo desde que comenzó a salir con él. No es que no estuviera feliz por eso, pero tenía la sensación de que a ella ya no le importaba mi padre, a pesar de que él no estuviese con nosotros.

—Sí, todo va perfecto. Me encanta la habitación —y esto último era verdad. La habitación era bastante espaciosa, más que la antigua. Me quedaban algunas cosas más por desempacar, pero ya tenía casi todo ordenado. Mi cama estaba tendida, ya había pegado pósters de mis ídolos favoritos, los libros estaban en el estante junto a mi armario. Mi portátil yacía sobre el escritorio que hacía unos días los hombres de la mudanza habían armado aquí.

—Gracias—me dijo acariciando mi cabello. La miré sin comprender. Ella me regalo una de sus amables sonrisas. Y suspiró antes de contestar:

—Por todo. Por aceptar a SungHo, por aceptar de buena manera la mudanza—besó mi frente —, eres muy bueno hijo.

Se levantó sin decir nada más y salió de la habitación. Me tiré bocabajo sobre mi cama. Estaba cansado. Me levanté nuevamente, y abrí otra caja para seguir.

Una hoja de papel doblaba prolijamente cayó al suelo. Al tomarla, delineé los pliegues de esta con mi dedo índice. Finalmente la abrí. Era su letra. Sonreí con tristeza.

—_"Hola extraño"_ —reí ante la primera frase. Siempre me llamaba así de cariño. Seguí leyendo la carta.

_"No me imaginé haciendo esto, nunca lo pensé siquiera. Jamás he sufrido tanto al despedirme de alguien. Eres el primero, deberías sentirte afortunado. Los años han pasado rápido, ¿no crees? Ni siquiera sé que decirte, tan sólo que aunque estés lejos, siempre estaré ahí. En las flores, en el cielo, como un árbol, en el mar. Donde sea que quieras que esté. Gracias por estos años de amistad, que quedaran grabados en mi corazón. Te amo amigo. Te esperaré hasta que el último latido de tu corazón cese._

_Dongie"_

—Amigo…—repetí aquella palabra con dolor. Siempre había estado enamorado de Dongwoon, pero nunca me había armado de valor para decírselo. No es que a él no le gustasen lo hombres, sólo que yo no quería perder nuestra amistad. Además, presentía que Dongwoon estaba enamorado de otro y ese otro no era yo.

Doblé la carta meticulosamente, y la guardé en un cofre que estaba sobre mi nuevo escritorio.

Caminé hasta el gran ventanal que poseía mi habitación. Lamentablemente este daba con la casa de mis nuevos vecinos.

Abrí la ventana e inhalé una gran bocanada de aire puro. El verde paisaje de la otra casa me gustó. Mis ojos se desviaron a la ventana de mi vecino y deseé nunca haberlo hecho.

Había un chico con aspecto rudo, al parecer acaba de salir de la ducha, su cabello estaba totalmente mojado, su torso desnudo y una toalla blanca lo tapada de la cintura hacia abajo.

Me sentí avergonzado. En eso el muchacho quitó su toalla para secar su cabello. Dios, había quedado completamente desnudo en frente de mí. Me Salí de la ventana, y cerré las cortinas.

Me apoyé contra la pared. Mis ojos seguían como platos por la sorpresa. Nunca había visto a un muchacho desnudo, ni siquiera había tenido ese tipo de experiencias todavía.

En eso golpearon mi puerta, era mi padrastro. Me miró de forma preocupada.

— ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido…—comentó. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, y le dije que estaba perfectamente bien. Él sólo se limitó a asentir —. El almuerzo estará listo en unos minutos más.

Cerró la puerta y sentí sus pasos bajar. Antes de poder cantar victoria, sentí unos ruidos provenientes de mi ventana.

Corrí hasta la ventana y abrí la cortina. Alcancé a echarme hacia atrás, ya que un chico había entrado a mi cuarto, produciendo un fuerte ruido.

Elevé mi vista para verlo. ¡Era el chico de la otra ventana! Sentí como mis mejillas se coloraban rápidamente.

El chico inspeccionaba mi cuarto con la miraba, y caminaba lentamente. Temía a que me fuera a golpear, pero dijo algo que me descolocó totalmente.

— ¿Te gustó lo que viste? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Tierra trágame, quise gritar, pero me hice el desentendido — ¡Vamos! Esto —dijo señalando su entrepierna. ¡Dios no podía ser tan grosero!

—N-No sé a qué te refieres... —comenté nervioso. Él rió, comenzó a acercarse a mí. Tomó mi rostro, su mirada me perturbaba. Su perfume era algo cítrico, me gustaba su olor.

—Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez…—comentó muy cerca de mis labios. Su aliento mentolado golpeó con fuerza mi rostro —, nos vemos.

Camino con estilo hacia la ventana, y de ahí saltó al vació. Lancé un gritó ahogado, y corrí a ver si estaba bien. Al llegar noté que ya se estaba subiendo a la reja de su casa.

Sentí el grito de mi madre llamarme. Bajé corriendo. La comida estaba lista. Me dirigí hasta el baño para lavar mis manos, y de pasada mojé mi cara, ya que aún me sentía ruborizado.

Al regresar comenzamos a comer en silencio, hasta que mi padrastro preguntó:

— ¿Pasó algo? Oí un fuerte ruido, —su voz tenía un deje de preocupación. Negué rápidamente diciéndole que se habían caído algunos libros cuando los acomodaba nuevamente. La conversación quedó ahí.

—Oh, sí —comenzó mi madre —. Los vecinos de la casa azul nos invitaron mañana a cenar, qué amables ¿no?

En ese momento había perdido totalmente el apetito. Sentía mis mejillas ruborizadas y un frío se apoderaba de mi espalda.

Esa era la casa del muchacho que había entrado hacia unos minutos a mi habitación.

El destino me odiaba.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**LOL. Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. Espero que les guste. RR para mi persona: c xD. Ah sí "SungHo" es un producto de mi retorcida imaginación, ni siquiera sé si el nombre es válido xDDD. Y no sé, dudas en su RR :B xdd**

**LiahDragga.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de Cube. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

**Pareja:** Junkwang.

**Género:** Drama.

**Canción:** Make love, by Big Bang (eng. Version)

* * *

**The bad guy II**

**.**

**.**

Mi cuerpo temblaba. No quería ir, pero sabía que mamá me obligaría. Quité el edredón tibio de mi cuerpo, y me senté un momento para despabilarme. Me levanté lentamente y caminé hasta la regadera. El agua tibia relajó mis músculos y me despertó.

Al salir me vestí con lo primero que encontré. Ví el reloj, eran las diez con veinte. Bajé a la cocina por algo de comer, mi estómago lo pedía a gritos, ya que desde el incidente de ayer no había podido probar un bocado en todo lo que quedaba del día.

Me senté en la mesa ya que mi madre me había echado de la cocina alegando que podía quemarme. Al rato ella entró con mi desayuno, besó mi cabeza y se fue a preparar algunas cosas para nuestra visita a la otra casa.

Esa misma noche había soñado con él. El chico sin nombre. Sentía que había entrado por mi ventana, y había estado revisando alguna de mis cosas.

Seguramente era porque no había comido.

Al terminar de comer, dejé las cosas en la cocina, para ser echado nuevamente. Subí a mi habitación a terminar de arreglar un poco, bueno sólo ordenar la ropa que ayer me había quitado.

Entre a la habitación y sentí un frío en mi espalda, me volteé pero no ví nada. La cortina se movió casi imperceptible. Me acerqué, lentamente estiré mi mano hacia ella y la jalé, pero nuevamente no había nada.

—Debo estar alucinando…—comenté en voz alta. Comencé a recoger mi ropa, pero noté que me faltaba una camiseta. Era mi favorita, la usaba para ocasiones especiales o cuando me sentía mal.

La empecé a buscar por toda la habitación, quizás mi madre se la había llevado. Abrí y la puerta y grité:

— ¡Mamá! —esperé su respuesta que llegó de forma inmediata— ¿Sacaste mi camiseta para el lavado? —grité nuevamente. Su respuesta fue negativa. Me pareció extraño, quizás mi padrastro lo había echo.

Seguí ordenando la ropa. Cuando terminé no tenía nada que hacer más que esperar y esperar.

Tendí mi cama y me recosté en ella. Tomé el cómic que había comenzado la noche pasada, era sobre criaturas mitológicas.

—Cariño, ve a lavarte ya nos vamos —la voz de mi mamá me despertó. No sé en que momento me había quedado dormido.

Me levanté aturdido. Dejé lo que estaba leyendo en la mesa de noche y partí a lavarme el rostro.

Me observé en el espejo y tenía un leve corte en el cuello, parecía un rasguño.

Salí del cuarto de baño y bajé las escaleras con cuidado, por algún extraño motivo me sentía mareado.

Mi madre y mi padrastro me estaban esperando en la sala de estar. Sonreí al verlos abrazados y susurrándose cosas en el oído. Se veían felices.

Caminamos hasta la otra casa, el viaje no duró más de un minuto. Mi madre tocó el timbre. Mientras esperábamos a que nos abrieran, mi vista se dirigió a la ventana del segundo piso, juraba haber visto a alguien, de seguro era el chico de ayer.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una señora delgada, de cabello negro, pálida y con rostro tenso. Su sonrisa se veía un tanto forzada. Nos saludo y nos invitó a pasar rápidamente.

Me quité los zapatos, y recorrí con la vista el lugar. Era hermoso. Todo estaba decorado a la perfección, no estaba recargado ni vacío.

La señora nos hizo sentarnos en la sala de estar, su marido aún no llegaba. Comenzó a preguntarnos y montón de cosas, pero sólo mi mamá respondía. Por mi parte miraba todo el lugar buscando indicios del chico de ayer.

—¿Tienes hijos? —preguntó mi madre de pronto, presté atención a la respuesta de la otra mujer. Ella se tensó un momento pero luego respondió que sólo tenía uno, y no estaba en casa por el momento.

Una parte de mi se decepcionó, pero fingí que nada pasaba. Las señoras se pusieron a conversar y mi padrastro también daba su opinión.

En eso la puerta principal sonó con fuerza, pensé que era el esposo de mi vecina, pero no era él.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir, todos volteamos a ver. El chico entró con una muchacha, venían besándose, prácticamente tenían sexo delante de nosotros mientras subían la escalera.

Mis mejillas ardieron.

—Perdónenlo, perdónenlo —decía mi vecina claramente avergonzada—. Últimamente se comporta de manera extraña…—su voz se quebró. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina. Mi madre la acompaño.

—Incómodo, ¿no? —preguntó mi padrastro mirándome fijamente. Yo sólo asentí, me había incomodado verdaderamente.

Pasaron los minutos y la cena estaba lista. El esposo de la ella ya había llegado, y estábamos comiendo todos, con una notable excepción.

—Mi hijo no come a estas horas…—comentó ella con la voz tensa. Miré a mi madre para que dejase de preguntar cosas.

La comida estaba deliciosa, ellos se pusieron a conversar temas triviales. El Señor Yong conversaba con papá muy animado, y ambas mujeres igual. Me sentía fuera de lugar.

Me levanté para ir al baño, pero no sabía en donde estaba. La señora Yong me indicó que se encontraba en el segundo piso el baño para invitados, subí lentamente.

Al pasar por una de las habitaciones noté que la puerta estaba levemente abierta. Se oían gemidos, y en la pared se veían dos figuras. Una femenina y otra masculina. Esta última parecía succionar el cuello de la chica, pero me fui de forma inmediata, no quería seguir oyendo.

Me adentré al cuarto de baño, mojé mi rostro. Aún me sentía mareado. Me miré en el espejo, me veían agotado.

Salí del cuarto de baño, estaba a punto de bajar cuando una mano me detuvo.

—Hola —me susurró en el oído. Mi piel se erizó.

Su rostro estaba centímetros del mío, me separé bruscamente. Sus ojos tenían una leve sombra, su sonrisa era burlona pero terrorífica.

—T-Tienes a-algo en tu labio…—señalé con mi dedo. Su mano se elevó a su labio y con el pulgar lo quitó y lo metió a su boca.

—Era sólo_salsa_…—dijo en un extraño tono. Comencé a bajar las escaleras, pero me detuvo nuevamente.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —me acorraló contra la pared. Tenía miedo y no iba a negarlo —. Eres mi invitado, no debes ser tan maleducado.

No sabía que responderle. Se acercó más, nuestros alientos rozaban. Su mano se elevó hasta mi cuello, y lo tocó levemente. El toque era suave, se sentía bien.

Su boca comenzó a acercarse a aquella zona, me sentía extraño. El pudor se había desvanecido.

— ¿Kikwang? —la voz de la señora Yong me hizo despertar de mi trance. Miré y él chico ya no estaba — ¿Estás bien? —preguntó visiblemente preocupada.

Asentí medio ido. La Señora Yong me encamino nuevamente hasta el comedor. El resto de la velada transcurrió sin problemas.

**.**

**.**

—Aléjate de ese muchacho…—la voz de mi madre irrumpió en mi cuarto. Me reí ante sus palabras, la verdad es que no me interesaba.

Caminé hasta mi cama y tapé a la chica que estaba totalmente despojada de sus ropas. Mi madre la vio y negó con la cabeza.

—Es mi última advertencia, Junhyung…—cerró la puerta antes de irse.

Caminé hasta la ventana, era de noche. El viento estaba pegando fuerte, una noche perfecta. Miré en dirección a la ventana de Kikwang, sí, hoy sería una noche perfecta.

Sonreí antes de saltar por la ventana.

.

.

* * *

**Mah Gad, gracias por sus RR. Chan, tienen que adivinar, qué sucede :X Ya eso. Espero que les haya gustado. Los errores no existen son producto de su pervertida mente.**

**LiahDragga.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Todos ellos le pertenecen a Cube, yo sólo juego con sus vidas. La trama es mía.

**Género:** Drama.

**Pareja:** Junkwang.

**Canción elegida:** Easy , by B2ST.

* * *

**The bad guy III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Primer día de clases. Mi despertador sonó a las seis de la mañana. Mi estómago se retorcía por el miedo. Caminé hasta el cuarto de baño, abrí el grifo esperando a que el agua se calentara. Entré e la regadera con la mente en otro lugar.

Al salir rápidamente me coloque mi uniforme nuevo. Me sentía diferente, crucé los dedos para que este primer día fuese el mejor.

Al bajar mi madre me esperaba con el desayuno. Comí mecánicamente, ella me hablaba para tranquilizarme, pero me era difícil.

—Cariño, tienes que estar relajado —comentó ella mientras comía —.Sé que harás amigos nuevos, y quizás algún novio…—sí, ella sabía de mi preferencia sexual, y me apoyaba en todo. Mi padrastro también lo sabía, y extrañamente también me apoyaba.

Al terminar de comer, subí a cepillarme los dientes. Luego de terminar eso, me dirigí a mi cuarto a buscar mi mochila y arreglar las últimas cosas. Al entrar volví a sentir esa extraña presencia en mi cuarto, pero como la vez pasada, no había nadie.

Tomé mi mochila y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Mamá besó mi mejilla antes de que me marchara a clases.

Para mi suerte, mi nuevo colegio quedaba a sólo unas tres cuadras de mi casa. Mientras caminaba, ví a muchos estudiantes con sus respectivos uniformes. Estaba por llegar cuando un chico que venía delante de mí, se le cayeron las cosas que traía en las manos, me acerqué rápidamente para ayudarle.

Comencé a tomar todos sus papeles y ordenarlos, se los pasaba para que él los colocara en su carpeta nuevamente.

Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo.

—Muchas gracias —me dijo un tanto avergonzado —.Mi nombre es Yang Yoseob —sonrió de forma amistosa. Se veía mayor que yo.

—Mi nombre es Lee Kikwang —hice una reverencia a lo que él respondió de igual forma.

Comenzamos a caminar juntos hacia el colegio, mientras Yoseob me contaba cosas del colegio, él iba en un curso mayor, que los profesores eran amables, bueno con notables excepciones y que en los descansos podría juntarme con él y sus amigos.

Me despedí de él y me marché a mi nuevo salón.

Al entrar todas las miradas se posaron en mí, me avergoncé un poco, pero al cabo de segundos todo volvió a la normalidad.

Me presenté a la clase y todos me sonrieron. Luego el profesor me indicó que me sentará al lado de un muchacho que tenía una permanente y cabellos algo anaranjados.

Al llegar él sólo me sonrió tímidamente, y le correspondí. La clase pasó sin mayores problemas, la verdad es que estaba un poco aburrido. El muchacho junto a mi no hablaba nada, si seguía así, pensaría seriamente en cambiarme de asiento.

La hora de clases finalizó, dando pasó a un descanso corto.

Cerré mis ojos para disfrutar un poco de la paz del salón de clases vació.

—Hola…—una tímida voz me despertó. Era él. Sus mejillas tenían un leve sonrojo, en sus manos traía una leche de fresa.

—Hola —le saludé con una gran sonrisa para darle confianza. Él avanzó hasta sentarse en su lugar.

Suspiró antes de hablar.

—Soy Jang Hyungseung…—sus mejillas adquirieron un nuevo tono de rojo. Bebió un sorbo de leche y bajó la mirada.

Le dije mi nombre y comenzamos a charlar amenamente, Hyunseung era bastante tímido, pero se soltaba bien. Al parecer había ganado su confianza.

— ¿En serio? ¡Genial! —le comenté mientras me platicaba sobre su audición para ser un Idol, su mayor deseo era quedar dentro de algún grupo y poder demostrar sus habilidades, pero se sentía triste ya que él sabía su problema de timidez —. Descuida —sonreí —, sé que pasarás la audición.

El día pasó más rápido al socializar con este chico. En el almuerzo me había juntado con los amigos de Yoseob y había invitado a Hyunseung a sentarse con nosotros.

Era hora de partir a casa, me despedí de los chicos ya que ellos se iban por caminos diferentes al mío.

Me puse mis audífonos y la música inundó mis sentidos. No sé en que momento me siguió, pero me detuvo de todas formas.

Me quitó un audífono y me volteó. Sabía que era él, mi vecino.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté esta vez sin miedo, había gente, así que era más sencillo gritar si intentaba hacerme algo.

—Sólo quería advertirte algo…—ronroneó en mi oído.

— ¿Tú? Ni siquiera sé tu nombre…—mordí mi labio y comencé a adelantarme. Sentí su mano tomar mi hombro con fuerza y voltearme.

Su risa me erizo la piel. Pasó un brazo por mis hombros y comenzó a caminar junto a mí. Tenía miedo.

Tragué saliva y él habló.

—No necesitas saber mi nombre…, bueno, no aún —susurró con su voz ronca nuevamente en mi oído.

El silencio nos invadió por unos minutos, su abrazo era más fuerte cada vez.

Al llegar a casa, me volteó para mirarme a los ojos. Sus ojos eran hipnóticos y tan oscuros como la noche.

—Nos vemos luego, Kikwang…—sonrió antes de marcharse a su casa. Me quedé paralizado en aquel lugar.

Luego de unos segundos pude recién moverme. Entre a mi casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Me estoy aburriendo de tus jueguitos y de esta puta ciudad —comentó mi compañero mientras enterraba a su víctima en nuestro patio. Me apoyé contra la pared ignorando sus palabras.

—Al menos que te hayas enamorado…—canturreó una vez terminado su trabajo. En menos de un segundo estuve frente a él. Entrecerré mis ojos y estampé mi puño en su rostro.

—No digas estupideces —gruñí saliendo de su casa y caminando a la mía. Mientras iba caminando, tomó mi hombro. Me detuve.

—Apresúrate, o tendré que vaciarlo yo —sonrió con la burla pintada en aquella sonrisa —. Y tú sabes que aquel cuello lechoso me incita a hincarle los dientes —sus palabras se perdieron en el viento y ya no estaba.

Comencé a trepar los techos para llegar más rápido. La ciudad estaba silenciosa.

Llegué a la casa de Kikwang, y me adentré en su ventana. Sin hacer ruido ya estaba de rodillas junto a su cama. Su cuello estaba totalmente expuesto.

—Una probadita no lo matará —susurré acercándome. Mi lengua recorrió su suave piel y lentamente mis colmillos se abrieron paso en su piel, deleitándome con aquel manjar.

Debía controlarme para no vaciarlo de una sola vez. Me retiré de su cuello, limpiando las gotas de sangre que caían por las comisuras de mis labios. Pasé mi lengua por el lugar en donde estaba la marca de mis colmillos. Era mío.

—Agradece que me gusta beber la sangre cuando están excitados…—me reí de mi comentario. Caminé hasta la ventana y salté hasta tocar suavemente el piso del patio de mi casa.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Holi, gracias por sus RR y todo eso. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y sorry si escribí mal algún nombre xD, btw, omitan los errores ortográficos.**

**Besiwis.**

**LD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Todos ellos son de Cube. Yo sólo me divierto. La trama es mía.

**Género:** Drama.

**Pareja:** Junkwang.

**Canción:** Like I love you, by Justin Timberlake (el amor prohibido de la pedonoona).

* * *

**The bad guy IV**

**.**

**.**

No podía estar en mi casa. El olor de la sangre de Kikwang me llamaba a gritos y no podía probar aquel manjar, no todavía. Una ley auto impuesta me lo prohibía.

Salté a través de la ventana y caí al piso sin hacer ruido. La noche estaba más brillante, la luna quería sobresalir iluminando todo a su paso.

Comencé a caminar al único lugar en donde quería estar ahora, junto a él. El remordimiento de haberlo golpeado me estaba comiendo vivo, pero de todas formas se lo merecía.

Las calles estaban completamente vacías, y el deseo de llegar crecía con cada paso que daba.

Tan sólo unas calles más y mis nudillos estarían golpeando aquella puerta tan conocida para mí.

El comentario que me había hecho Doojoon horas atrás me había molestado, ya que él sabía mi maldita política.

Al llegar al lugar entre sin tocar la puerta. Rodeé los ojos ante la escena. Estaba tan acostumbrado que no le tomé mucha importancia. Sólo me crucé de brazos esperando a que él notara mi presencia.

Doojoon tenía a una muchacha rubia sobre el sillón de terciopelo negro, la chica —extrañamente —aún estaba con ropa. Su blanco cuello estaba expuesto. La sangre caía lentamente por los dos orificios que este le había hecho. Doojoon acercó su boca al cuello de la chica y pasó su lengua a través de este, limpiando la sangre. La rubia gimió y pidió más.

Negué con la cabeza y me aclaré la garganta.

Doojoon giró su cabeza en mi dirección y sus colmillos desaparecieron de forma inmediata, podía ver la vergüenza en sus ojos. Con el dorso de su camisa limpió la sangre que tenía en las comisuras de sus labios. Una sonrisa de maldad se pintó en su boca en cuanto enarqué una ceja en dirección de la chica.

Mirándome fijamente puso su mano izquierda en la cabeza de esta y con un sonoro golpe quebró el cuello de la muchacha, claramente matándola.

Idiota.

—Ayúdame…—comentó tomando el cuerpo de la chica. Cerré los ojos y me pellizqué el tabique en señal de molestia. Caminé hasta él y lo acompañé al patio trasero. Al llegar, tiró el cuerpo de la chica al suelo y comenzó a cavar un profundo agujero. Tomé el cadáver y lo lancé al hoyo, comenzamos a cubrirlo.

—No te diré nada…—murmuré una vez terminado el trabajo. Su mirada rápidamente cambió, mordió su labio en señal de nerviosismo y se acercó lentamente. Sus brazos rodearon rápidamente mi cintura, pero los quité con la misma rapidez en que cometió la acción.

—No pude resistir, tú sabes... —comenzó a lloriquear. Era raro verlo hacer eso, las pocas veces era cuando estaba realmente arrepentido. Además no podía enojarme, lo nuestro era liberal. Rodeé los ojos, para luego acercar mi rostro y tomar posesión de sus labios en un casto beso. Doojoon se acercó nuevamente y pasó su lengua por mis labios, entrecerró los ojos y enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Rompiendo las reglas? —preguntó analizándome con la mirada.

—Quizás…

—Mhm, no lo creo, después de todo es sangre virgen —comentó mirándose las uñas. Sus palabras me pillaron de sorpresa, pensaba que era él único que lo había notado. Rió ante mi expresión.

—Tú sabes que no bebo sangre virgen…—le respondí posando mi mirada en el suelo. Su dedo índice se coló bajó mi mentón, elevando mi rostro para que lo mirase.

—No me mientas —sonrió de lado —, te conozco. Y sé que bebiste de él, pero me da igual, de todas formas son tus reglas, no las mías. Si fueran las mías, ese pequeño virgen estaría vació y corrompido.

Le gruñí en respuesta. Doojoon soltó una carcajada.

—Si quieres liberar ese enojo, conozco una fórmula perfecta…—susurró provocándome.

Acorté el espacio entre nosotros y tomé sus caderas, pegándolo a mí. —Entonces prepárate... —sus manos se enredaron en mis cabellos y nuestros labios se unieron. Entramos a la casa sin despegarnos. Lo empujé contra el sillón, pero terminamos en el suelo.

Nuestras lenguas estaban teniendo una fogosa danza, podía sentir como sus colmillos estaban afuera, los míos también. Mis manos acariciaban su cuerpo. Sin dejar de besarnos quité su camisa sin mucho esfuerzo. Corté el beso, y mis labios comenzaron a recorrer su suave piel, bajé por su torso besando y lamiendo cada parte sin descuidar alguna. Tomé el cinturón de su fino pantalón con mis dientes, rasgando todo a su paso. Pasé mi lengua lentamente por el bulto que crecía poco a poco bajo su ropa interior. Volví a tomar posesión de sus labios, mientras mi mano derecha se colaba bajo su ropa interior, mi mano rodeo su intimidad y comencé a estimularlo. Doojoon soltaba cortos gemidos en mi boca. Solté su hombría y en menos de cinco segundos, yo me encontraba bajo él. Doojoon me tomó por la camisa y la arrancó sin problemas, lo mismo hizo con lo que quedaba de ropa.

Su diestra recorrió mi torso desnudo hasta llegar a mi entrepierna y rodearla suavemente. Su rostro se encontraba a centímetros de esta, cerré mis ojos en cuanto sentí su lengua recorrer toda la extensión.

—Mierda…—gemí en cuanto aumento el ritmo de sus succiones. Su lengua nuevamente volvía a recorrer desde la base hasta la punta, soplando lentamente al último.

Podía sentir como sus colmillos rozaban lentamente mi hombría, en vez de provocarme dolor, me excitaba. Se separó de mí y comenzó a tocarse para mí. Su índice izquierdo estaba en su boca y su lengua se apoderaba de aquel dedo, sin pudor. Se auto estimulaba mientras me miraba.

Gateé lentamente hacia él, y pegué nuestros desnudos cuerpos, soltamos un gemido en cuanto nuestros despiertos miembros se rozaron. Tomé su rostro y lo giré lentamente para dejar expuesto su cuello, lo mordí lentamente, podía sentir como su venenosa sangre bajaba por mi garganta. Me separé de él, y lamió los rastros de su propia sangre que caían por mi boca. Nuestras lenguas volvieron a enfrentarse en una danza.

Lo recosté en suelo, mientras su sangre seguía desbordándose por ese duro y frío cuello. Sonreí antes de adentrarme en él sin preparación alguna.

Doojoon arqueó su espalda en señal de dolor y placer.

— ¿P-por que-é? —preguntó con la voz cortada. Le sonreí y embestí nuevamente. Los ojos de Doojoon se volvieron más negros por el placer y el dolor.

—Porque te portaste mal —me adentré más en él —, además no te duele tanto y lo sabes—me salí y volví a adentrarme con fuerza.

El vaivén no se hizo esperar, me adentraba y salía de él lentamente, torturándolo, esperando a que pidiera más fuerza.

—Más…—gimió. Me hice el desentendido y seguí lento — ¡Más fuerte! ¡Ahora! —gritó moviendo sus caderas para que la fricción aumentara.

Me salí de él, tomé sus caderas y lo volteé de forma que quedara a espaldas de mí. Me adentré nuevamente en él con fuerza. Doojoon gimió fuertemente. Mi mano izquierda se posicionó en su hombro, y comencé a introducirme en él con rapidez. El sonido de nuestra piel chocar era similar al de dos rocas colisionando. Podía sentir como mis colmillos crecían más y más, necesitaba morder nuevamente a Doojoon, pero ya lo había hecho y le había causado dolor.

Mi mente se nubló, todo era rojo y caluroso. El vaivén de mi cuerpo era más fuerte y más rápido. Podía oír como él me decía que me detuviera, pero no quería. Mientras seguía penetrándolo, mordí su cuello, succionando su sangre venenosa, no era lo mismo pero al estar excitado tenía un sabor distinto, casi humano. Todo se volvió claro nuevamente, su espalda tenía sangre, lo había arañado. Doojoon era un masoquista, a pesar de todo eso, seguía gimiendo. Un cosquilleo se comenzó a extender en mi parte baja y en un sonoro gemido me había liberado en él. Me quedé unos minutos más en su interior.

Al separarnos, nuestros labios se encontraron nuevamente en un corto beso. Doojoon se veía débil, sabía que había bebido bastante de él. Mordí mi muñeca y la sangre oscura y espesa comenzó a brotar de la herida, tomé su mentón y lo obligué beber de mi sangre.

Al terminar, me senté en el sillón y cerré mis ojos. Podía sentir a mi compañero en el suelo todavía.

Mi cuerpo ya estaba recuperado.

Abrí mis ojos al sentir como una lengua intrusa recorría mi hombría nuevamente. Alargué mi mano derecha y la enredé en sus cabellos. Sería una larga noche.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Mah gad. Eso es todo, gracias por sus RR, y todo. Las amo. Enjoy.**

**LD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen. La trama es mía.

**Género:** Drama.

**Pareja:** Junkwang.

**Canción:** The kill, by 30 seconds to mars.

* * *

**The bad guy V**

**.**

**.**

Abrí mis ojos sintiéndome mareado. Una brisa fría envolvía mi cuerpo, miré en dirección a la ventana y noté que estaba abierta.

Me levanté a cerrar la ventana, y al voltear ví dos pequeñas manchitas color rojo en la funda de mi almohada. Abrí mis ojos ante la sorpresa.

Mi mano subió de forma mecánica hasta mi cuello, y pegué un pequeño salto al sentir un relieve en mi piel. Quizás me había picado un mosquito.

Tomé la funda y la tiré en el cesto de la ropa.

Caminé hasta el lavado y abrí el grifo del agua para despejarme un poco. Mojé mi rostro con el agua fría. Hoy presentía que sería un día especial. Mi corazón y mi cuerpo lo sentían.

Me cambié de ropa rápidamente para ir al colegio. Me había demorado mucho, no alcanzaría a desayunar, pero quizás compraría algo o me aguantaría hasta el almuerzo.

Tomé mi mochila y corrí escaleras abajo, mi madre me miró de mala manera al ver que no había desayunado.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —grité mientras salía corriendo. A pesar de que el colegio quedaba cerca, la hora no me estaba acompañando. Junté todas mis fuerzas y logré llegar. Caminé lentamente a la sala de clases, me sentía mareado.

Al entrar el profesor aún no llegaba. Hyunseung se encontraba revisando sus apuntes y no se percató de mi presencia hasta que me senté junto a él.

—Te ves pálido…—comentó a modo de saludo. Asentí levemente con la cabeza. Me recosté contra la pared, ya que mi puesto daba junto a una ventana. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, mi estómago me estaba pateando y lo único que quería era dormir.

—No alcancé a desayunar, debe ser por eso —le contesté aún con los ojos cerrados. Sentí como él sacaba algo de su bolso, y luego lo depositaba en mi mano. Abrí mis ojos para ver una leche de fresa. Le miré y él sólo sonrió.

—Gracias —dije avergonzadamente. Abrí el envase y al dar el primer sorbo, le agradecí mentalmente de nuevo.

Pasada una media hora, el profesor nunca llegó. Pedí permiso para salir a la persona que estaba cuidándonos, y está me dejó salir.

Hyunseung se había quedado estudiando.

Me senté en una banca que estaba un tanto alejada de las salas de clase. Cerré mis ojos.

—Deberías de comer algo en la mañana —comentó aquella persona tan molesta y misteriosa para mí. Abrí mis ojos y ahí se encontraba él, recostado contra un árbol con aire despreocupado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté asustado. Estabas lejos de la aérea del salón, por lo tanto nadie oiría mis gritos si este tipo intentaba algo.

—Tranquilo —comentó sonriendo —. Prometo ser bueno —lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos, él sólo rió —. Bromeo —alzó sus manos fingiendo inocencia.

Suspiré un tanto aliviado, pero aún así el miedo seguía presente.

— ¿Me dirás tu nombre? —pregunté como en todos nuestros encuentros. Una sonrisa burlona se extendió por su rostro.

—De acuerdo, pero antes…—caminó hasta quedar frente a frente, se acercó cuidadosamente a mi rostro y susurró —, bésame.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo rápidamente, sentía un leve calor subir por mi cuello, su rostro se acercó más y más, sus labios estaban a punto de tocar los míos. Cerré mis ojos por inercia y sentí su risa.

¡Se estaba riendo de mí! Infeliz.

—Mi nombre es Yong Junhyung —comentó con una sonrisa burlona, tan típica de él.

Bueno al menos ya sabía su nombre. Al fin.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo…?—susurré tímidamente. Él alzó una ceja para luego asentir.

— ¿Por qué me persigues? ¿Por qué yo y no otro? ¿Te hice algo? —mis mejillas se tornaron rojas nuevamente.

Caminó de un lado hacia otro como buscando respuesta. Volteó en mi dirección luego de un momento de silencio.

—No te persigo, no me haz hecho nada —me miró a los ojos—. Y respecto al por qué tú, bueno me resultas interesante…

Antes de que pudiera procesar toda la información, Junhyung elevó su cabeza y miró en todas las direcciones, sus músculos parecían tensos, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo antes de correr a toda velocidad. Me levanté tratando de seguirle, pero me fue imposible. Era demasiado rápido.

Me quedé viendo la muralla por la que posiblemente había saltado. Me preocupé, aunque la primera vez que entró a mi habitación había saltado de una altura superior.

Volteé y mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Le miraba con genuina sorpresa. Mi boca estaba abierta como un niño en su primera navidad.

—…—las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta. Trataba de hablar pero quería decir tantas cosas que simplemente las ideas se enredaban y quedaban en la nada.

— ¡Dongie! —me lancé a sus brazos. Choqué contra su duro pecho, el cual estaba bien formado. Y dejé que sus brazos me envolvieran en un fuerte abrazo. Inhalé su suave olor, y lo apreté con toda mi fuerza, aunque la de él era mayor, siempre había sido fuerte. Desde que nos conocimos hacía tres años atrás.

Al separarme de él, sentí mis mejillas enrojecidas. Le miré con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

—Vine de visita —sonrió. Mi corazón latió desenfrenadamente. Y volví a abrazarlo. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura. Me sentía tan feliz por su repentina llegada.

Supe que se quedaría en mi casa por dos semanas y luego volvería a mi antigua ciudad. A pesar de que para mí el tiempo era corto, decidí aprovecharlo al máximo.

Le ayudé a coger una maleta y me iría de clases, después de todo mi madre lo entendería.

.

.

.

—Vaya, vaya…—comenté con desprecio mirando en dirección a la casa de Kikwang. Unos brazos rodearon mi cintura, y luego besaron mi cuello.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Doojoon hurgando en mi cuello y besando suavemente mi hombro.

Miré en dirección de la casa vecina nuevamente y Doojoon captó la esencia que provenía de la otra casa.

—Así que tenemos visitas…—una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Me volteé hacia él y atrapé su labio inferior con los míos, probando con mi lengua aquel dulzón sabor que tenían.

—Sí —comenté al dejar sus labios —. Y no me gusta que vengan ese tipo de visitas. Además no parece uno de los nuestros. Este se ve…bueno.

Doojoon rió ante mis palabras. Soltó mi cintura y caminó hasta la cama. Me giré en su dirección y me hizo una seña con el dedo, me acerque de forma inmediata.

— ¿Qué te parece hacerle una _inocente_ visita al nuevo? —preguntó mientras tocaba mi rostro con delicadeza. Cerré mis ojos ante el contacto. Sonreí.

—Me parece perfecto…—Doojoon tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta la ventana. Esperaríamos unas horas más para visitar al nuevo y conocer sus intenciones. Doojoon jaló nuevamente de mi mano guiándome a la cama, para entretenernos en algo mientras esperábamos.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Holi, volví con un nuevo capítulo... Bleh, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus RR y eso. Besiwis.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Todos ellos son de Cube. Ninguno me pertenece excepto SungHo que es producto de las drogas que consumo. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna. Supongo que tendrán que leer el capítulo ant. Para cachar qué onda.

**Pareja:** Junkwang

**Canción recomendada**: Decode, by Paramore (le robé el OST a Twilight)

**Dedicado:** A todas (:

* * *

**The bad guy VI**

**.**

**.**

El reloj dio las doce. Doojoon rió sonoramente y caminó semidesnudo a la ventana. Se apoyo levemente en el barandal de esta y agudizó su oído. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se pintó en sus labios. Volteó a verme con los ojos brillando por la travesura que cometeríamos en unos minutos más. Totalmente desnudo, caminé hasta él y cogí la camisa que estaba junto a sus pies y la puse sobre sus hombros. Me miró alzando una oscura ceja.

—No querrás conocer al nuevo "vecino" en estas fachas—él sólo sonrió y me observó de pies a cabeza. Caminé hasta el armario, sintiendo la mirada de Doojoon en mi trasero.

— ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? —pregunté un tanto irritado. Odiaba no controlar mi humor.

—Quería ver si había dejado marcas…—contestó en una risa. Bufé en respuesta.

Una vez vestidos, descendimos sigilosamente a través de la ventana. Cerré mis ojos para captar mejor la esencia del visitante. Estaba en la habitación de Kikwang. En un susurro casi imperceptible para cualquier oído le dije a Doojoon que me esperaba aquí abajo, yo subiría solo. Se negó rotundamente, pero aceptó finalmente a regañadientes.

Mis músculos se tensaron, preparados para saltar. Con la gracilidad de un gato entre por la ventana, que curiosamente estaba abierta. No había rastro físico del visitante, pero su aroma seguía…Estaba detrás de mí.

Volteé tan rápido como mis sentidos me lo permitieron. Ahí estaba. Delgado y con una pinta de ser un engreído. Novatos…

— ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? —preguntó enseñando sus colmillos, dispuesto a atacar. Me crucé de brazos y le alcé una ceja en respuesta.

— ¡Te hice una pregunta! —agarró mi cuello tratando de ahorcarme. Pero su fuerza de novato no era comparada con la mía, y por supuesto, menos con la de Doojoon. La mano de este último se posó en su hombro —había entrado a la habitación —, presionando hacia abajo, la mano del mocoso dejó de apretarme y cayó al suelo, ahogando el grito de dolor que le había producido mi compañero.

Doojoon lo agarró por el cuello y lo lanzó a través de la ventana. Saltó fuera y me hizo esperar dentro.

Caminé hasta la cama de Kikwang y me senté en el borde de estar. Tomé una de sus pálidas y delgadas manos y la llevé a mis labios. Inhalé un poco de su esencia, tratando de controlarme. En poco tiempo él sería mío.

.

.

.

Tomé al imbécil que minutos atrás había intentado hacerle daño a Junhyung y comencé a golpearlo contra el suelo. Estaba utilizando la fuerza necesaria para que le doliera. El suelo se estaba trizando, pero no me importaba. Nadie le haría daño a la persona que amo y menos si yo estaba para defenderlo, por mucho que él pudiese hacerlo.

—Mira novato…—siseé cerca de su rostro, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa—, te vas a alejar de este lugar si no quieres más problemas—gruñí. La mirada del novato estaba cargada por el odio y el miedo.

—Aléjense de Kikwang…—espetó amezadoramente —, no responderé ante mis actos.

Me reí ante lo último.

—Te lo advierto novato. Junhyung ya lo eligió, así que no interfieras con los planes —sus ojos se agrandaron ante mis palabras. Sentí como trago saliva. Lo solté y llamé a Junhyung para que bajara.

En menos de un segundo estaba junto a mí. Tomó al novato del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a su rostro.

—Te estaré vigilando, novato —escupió las palabras con rabia.

.

.

.

El sol entraba que entraba por la ventana me cosquilleaba en el rostro. Cogí mi almohada y me cubrí con ella.

Tanteé con mi mano a través del colchón en busca de Dongie, pero no lo encontré. Retiré la almohada para ver que en mi habitación no había rastro de él. Me senté en la cama para quitarme el sueño y en eso entró él. Mi corazón latió desbordadamente. Mordí mi labio y bajé la mirada.

—Buenos días, dormilón —comentó Dongwoon con un tono amistoso. Me levanté rápidamente de la cama, cogí una toalla y caminé hasta la ducha. Estar junto a él me ponía nervioso, me sentía torpe y pensaba que él podría descubrir en cualquier momento mis sentimientos hacia su persona.

El agua caliente relajó mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos dejándome abrazar por aquel calor. Tenía que actuar de manera natural cuando estaba con Dongwoon.

—Kikwang eres un tonto, Dongwoon sabrá que estás enamorado de él…—golpeé mi cabeza repetidas veces con mi puño. Era un tonto.

Cerré el grifo y procedí a secarme lentamente. Necesitaba tiempo para calmarme un poco.

Al salir de la ducha, lo ví leyendo uno de mis cómics. Algo de vampiros, no recordaba por qué había comprado ese.

Aclaré mi garganta para llamar su atención, sus negros ojos se posaron en mí.

—Necesito vestirme… ¿podrías…?—no alcancé a completar la frase porque él ya me estaba interrumpiendo.

— ¿En serio? ¡Vamos nos conocemos hace mucho…! —tomó nuevamente el cómic, sin intenciones de salir. Suspiré resignado.

Con la vergüenza comiéndome vivo, quité mi toalla, quedando totalmente desnudo. Claro que si Dongwoon me viera, lo único que vería sería mi pálido trasero. Rápidamente busqué mi ropa interior y me la coloqué. No había pasado ni un minuto y ya estaba completamente vestido.

Por suerte era sábado, mis padres habían salido. Estábamos los dos.

Reuní todas mis fuerzas, tragué saliva y…

—¿Vamos al cine… y luego a comer algo?

La mirada de Dongwoon se despegó del cómic y se posó en mí. Mi corazón se enloqueció ante la sola palabra.

—Sí.

.

.

.

— ¡No puedo aceptarlo! ¡Nadie, pero nadie robará a mi presa! —gritó Junhyung estampando un florero contra la pared. Me sentía celoso.

—Hablas como si lo amarás…—comenté mientras veía que poner en la televisión.

El ruido de Junhyung se detuvo. Le miré de reojo, parecía estar pensado algo. Parecía estar pensando lo que le había dicho.

—No me respondiste…

—No me preguntaste nada. Además… ¡No sé, esto es raro! No sé si lo amo, si es sólo obsesión, yo no lo sé…—su voz se perdió al final de aquella frase. Mi corazón se apretó fuertemente.

—Iré a comer algo…—susurró Junhyung saliendo a toda velocidad de la habitación.

El control remoto se hizo polvo bajo mi mano. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza tratando de calmarme.

—_Tendré que deshacerme de ese niño rápidamente…_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Hola…No me maten. Ya Salí de clases. Y prometo actualizar xD espero que les haya gustado. (:**

**LD.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Todos son de Cube, excepto Charlotte y SungHo que son producto de las drogas que consumo. La trama es mía, al igual que T.O.P

**Género:** Drama

**Pareja:** Junkwang

**Canción:** _Tell me where it hurt by MYMP (solo hasta que aparezca esto**"— ¿Le traigo algo de beber, señor?"**, luego la cambian por…) Trouble Maker, by HyunA & Hyunseung._

**Dedicado :** A todas, en especial a _Charlotte_ (hahaha)

* * *

**The Bad Guy VII**

**.**

**.**

El viento daba contra mi rostro, pero no prestaba mucha atención. Mi mente estaba trabajando rápidamente en un plan para que el asunto del niño este no se me fuera de las manos.

Me asustaba pensar que podría perder a Junhyung…A pesar de que nuestra relación era más liberal, no podía concebir la idea de…perderlo. No, nadie me lo quitaría lo que era mío por derecho y menos un niño, no un humano. Tenía que pensar rápido. Tenía que hacer que Junhyung vaciara a ese pequeño humano lo antes posible.

— ¿Qué tanto piensas? —la voz de Junhyung cortó el hilo de mis ideas. Le miré y como nunca me sonrió. Le devolví el gesto para que no notara que algo iba mal. Se acercó a mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomó mi rostro con ambas manos e inspeccionó mis reacciones—.Dime que va mal…

Negué con la cabeza. Y posé mi mirada en el paisaje nuevamente. El sol estaba comenzando a desaparecer, poco a poco.

Junhyung me rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su mentón en mi hombro derecho. Podía sentir su cítrica y a la vez mentolada esencia. Cerré mis ojos para disfrutar un momento de aquel perfecto aroma.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, una idea había cruzado por mi mente. Sonreí levemente.

—Parece que tu humor mejoró —besé sus labios castamente y le guiñé un ojo.

—Saldré esta noche, Junnie —no esperé respuesta y ya me encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad a un parque, para que no escuchara mi conversación.

Saqué el móvil y marqué rápidamente.

—Vamos —murmuré —, contesta, contesta…

— ¿Diga? —una sedosa voz sonó del otro lado de la línea. Sonreí con petulancia.

—Charlotte, querida…—ronroneé a través de la línea. —, tanto tiempo… ¿Te gustaría que nos viéramos ahora?

No tenía que esperar una respuesta, porque ya la sabía. Corté la llamada luego de tener una afirmación como respuesta.

.

.

.

— ¿Le traigo algo de beber, señor? —preguntó una guapa camarera. Pedí una copa de vino para mi invitada, la cual aún no se aparecía. La chica de cabellera caoba se fue caminando coquetamente hasta la cocina. Al parecer mi cena estaba lista esta noche.

Miré en dirección a la puerta y sonreí, había llegado. Una hermosa chica de rizos rojos y llamativos, piel pálida y unos ojos oscuros y con cierto brillo de maldad entro pavoneándose de su belleza.

Los hombres volteaban a verla y ella los ignoraba, me gustaba su actitud. Tomó asiento, enseñándome sin discreción alguna sus formada piernas. Le sonreí.

—Querida Charlotte—tomé su mano y la acerqué a mis labios. Inhalé su exquisita esencia a rosas y un leve toque a durazno. Mi boca se lleno de veneno y mis colmillos clavaron mi piel.

—Vamos, cariño, dejemos las formalidades y dime que necesitas—agarró la copa de vino que la camarera acababa de traer y la llevó a sus labios, pintados de rojo.

—Siempre tan directa, querida…—mi mano se deslizó por la mesa y acarició la suave y cálida piel de sus muslos.

—No creo que sea por eso, ¿me equivoco?

—Estás en lo cierto…Necesito un pequeño favor —ella alzó una ceja.

— ¿Favor? ¿De qué hablamos esta vez? —preguntó bebiendo un sorbo de su copa nuevamente.

—Hay un chico…Y quiero deshacerme de él, lo antes posible.

—Así que, alguien está acosando a Junhyung…—sonrió con burla. Rodeé los ojos.

El plan era sencillo, ella tendría que hacerse amiga de este chico, Kikwang. Y luego incitarlo a que se viera más seguido con Junnie, para que él bebiera su sangre más rápido, así no tendría que compartirlo con nadie.

—Y dime… ¿Con qué me pagarás? —mi mano que seguía en su muslo, se deslizó un poco más hacia su entrepierna. La hermosa chica captó la idea.

— ¿Sólo con eso? Necesito algo extra, últimamente estoy algo corta.

Acepté el trato del dinero y la condición extra que yo le había ofrecido. Antes de dejar el lugar, volteé a verla y murmuré:

—Más te vale cumplir con todo, o tu sabes que pasará —su rostro no mostró miedo. Tan sólo asintió y bebió de un solo trago el resto de vino que quedaba en la copa.

.

.

.

Iba caminado animadamente junto a Dongie, habíamos aprovechado todo el resto del fin de semana para ir a la feria que se encontraba en la ciudad. Estábamos a punto de irnos en cuanto una mujer de cabello rojo, ojos oscuros y una túnica azul nos detuvo.

—Pequeños —nos llamó en un extraño acento— ¿quieren que les lea su suerte? —preguntó cerrando sus ojos y moviendo sus manos en una bola de cristal que estaba alrededor de unas cartas del tarot.

Me encogí de hombros y dispuesto a acercarme a ella, Dongwoon me detuvo. Le miré, pero él miraba fijamente a la hermosa mujer.

— ¿Qué sucede hijo? ¿Tienes miedo al destino? —preguntó nuevamente con su extraño acento, pero esta vez mirando fijamente a Dongie.

Me deshice del agarre de él y caminé hasta donde la mujer nos llamaba. Dongwoon me siguió, pero estaba tenso. Quizás le asustaban esas mujeres.

La señorita cogió mi mano y la analizó unos momentos. Cerró sus ojos e hizo unos extraños ruidos acompañados de círculos invisibles con las manos.

—En tu futuro, te veo con un muchacho…—miré en dirección de Dongie —, tu primer encuentro con él no fue grato, sino extraño. Él parece malo, pero por dentro en una buena persona —mi corazón se detuvo unos momentos, mi encuentro con Dongwoon había sido grato.

—Percibo…Percibo que esa persona te hará feliz, su nombre es…—la mujer cerró los ojos fuertemente y comenzó a gritar. La gente no le ponía atención. Pero me daba miedo y a la vez vergüenza —_Yong_…sólo sé que se apellida _Yong._

Iba a sacar el dinero, pero la mujer me detuvo asegurándome que las fuerzas del más allá le ordenaban que no aceptara mi dinero.

Dongwoon me tomó fuertemente del brazo, me dolía bastante. Me llevó a rastras del lugar.

—Dongie…me lastimas —murmuré con la cabeza gacha. Su mano soltó mi brazo, me sobé la zona adolorida. Tenía rojo. Lo ojos de Dongie estaba oscuros, había una leve sombra bajo sus párpados.

Tragué saliva.

— ¿Estás bien…?—me intenté acercar, pero él me alejó de un empujón. Caí de espaldas por la fuerza que utilizo, toqué mi codo y este estaba sangrando.

—Aléjate…—susurré con miedo. Él volteó a verme con la tristeza impregnada en sus ojos. Intentó acercarse, pero volví a repetir lo mismo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él ya no estaba.

— ¿Kikwang? —la voz ronca de él me congelo por unos minutos, antes de que pudiera reaccionar lo tenía de cuclillas frente a mi.

_—Junhyung…_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Holi (: espero que les haya gustado y blah blah blah. Las amo , me aman. Orgía. Alsjdaksdjs weón. Ya dejen su RR o me tiro a "Güelga" (okno) Huelga.**

**Adiós, LD.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Todos ellos son de Cube. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

**Advertencia:** El contenido ghei y acaramelado de este cap. Puede provocar diabetes.

**Género:** Drama/Romance

**Canción:** Let me hear your voice, by Big Bang.

* * *

**The bad guy VIII**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Qué haces ahí tirado? —estiró su mano para ayudarme, la tomé por impulso. Como siempre esta estaba fría al tacto, nunca quise preguntarle, quizás le molestaba el tema de su mala circulación.

Una vez de pie, quedamos en completo silencio. Esto era bastante incómodo, no hallaba mucho de que hablar con él, apenas le conocía.

Miré la hora, era temprano aún. Debía inventar una excusa para irme, quería también dónde estaba Dongwoon y disculparme con él por mi actitud.

— ¡Wow! Mira la hora, creo que es tarde. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, adiós —me despedí de él con palabras atropelladas y comencé caminar a toda velocidad. Sabía que de todas formas él me seguiría, se había vuelto algo habitual que Junhyung se aparecía en todos lados en los cuales yo me encontraba. Era un poco molesto.

— ¡Hey! ¿Esta es forma de agradecerme? —preguntó alcanzándome sin problema alguno. Le miré sorprendido. ¿Qué esperaba de mí?

Le miré esperando una explicación, al parecer entendió mi idea, dado que una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro.

—Pasaremos lo que queda de la tarde juntos —sonrió y yo me aterré.

— ¿J-Junto-os? —tartamudeé sin poder creer sus palabras— ¿A qué te refieres con juntos?

Junhyung alzó en una ceja en mi dirección y se cruzó de brazos. Suspiró antes de contestar.

—Juntos, tú y yo. Parque, juegos, diversión, amigos.

— ¿Amigos? —pregunté abruptamente sin analizar mi tono de voz. Su labio hizo una mueca de tristeza y se dio la vuelta. Le había herido.

—Bueno, si no quieres no me molesta. Gracias de todas formas por pensarlo siquiera —una nueva mueca apareció en su rostro, pero esta vez era de decepción.

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente, me quedé perplejo en mi lugar.

— ¡No, espera! —corrí hasta dónde él se encontraba—Vamos al parque—sonreí e hice una seña hacia el lugar. Junhyung sonrió ladeadamente de nuevo.

Caminamos hasta el parque nuevamente. Una conversación trivial sobre el color del pasto comenzó entre nosotros, el silencio invadía a ratos el lugar. Hablamos del colegio, y le pregunté el motivo de que nunca lo veía en él, su motivo era que tomaba clases particulares en la comodidad de su hogar. Le pregunté si no le aburría pasar el tiempo solo, pero él a no le importaba mucho, decía que con tener a un mejor amigo todo bien. Me alegre en cierta forma por Junhyung.

El resto de la tarde fue excelente, en uno que otro momento le había sacado una sonrisa a Junhyung, aunque se tapaba la boca con la mano, era una como una risa tímida.

El silencio ahora era cómodo, bueno no tanto pero mucho mejor que antes. Ya estábamos llegando a mi casa.

—Gracias por este día —le sonreía sinceramente. Me despedí de él antes de entrar a casa y repasar cada momento de este día.

Me arrastré hasta mi cama y cerré mis ojos, con una sonrisa pintada en mis labios.

—Veo que lo pasaste bien…—murmuró Dongwoon. Abrí mis ojos sorprendido y me incorporé de inmediato.

—_Dongwoon…_—susurré con la voz quedada. Él trató de sonreír, pero su gesto pareció más una mueca que una sonrisa.

Ni siquiera pude pestañar y ya lo tenía en frente de mí. Estaba de rodillas ante mí, tomó mi rostro en sus manos, acunándolo y acariciando mis mejillas con sus pulgares.

Sus oscuros ojos penetraban los míos, buscando respuestas, buscando perdón, pero no era yo quién debía perdonarlo, sino él a mí. Cerré los ojos sintiendo el contacto de él con mi piel, se sentía bien. Sus frías manos contrastaban a la perfección con la calidez que estaba emergiendo mi piel.

Abrí mis ojos por la repentina sensación. Dongwoon rozaba sus labios con los míos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que dolía, pero no me importaba aquel dolor. Su boca atrapó mi labio inferior, mi respuesta tardó unos segundos por el shock. Me sentía torpe, era mi primer beso, no sabía que hacer. Finalmente me dejé guiar por él. Dongwoon me trataba con tanta delicadeza, como si no quisiese romperme.

Sentí la suavidad de mi almohada, abrí mis ojos, él estaba sobre mí en mi cama, mientras me besaba quitaba mi camisa.

Me separé de él.

—Dongie, espera —le detuve, me abroche la camisa avergonzado —.No podemos, no…No me siento preparado —bajé la cabeza avergonzado, había cortado el momento más romántico de mi vida.

Dongwoon rió, me sentí humillado. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos nuevamente y besó mi frente.

—No te preocupes, esperaré —y con eso salió de la habitación. Me quedé sentando en la cama, mis pensamientos estaban totalmente alterados. Por una parte mi mente me recordaba la hermosa tarde con Junhyung, pero por otro lado ahora con Dongwoon…

—Oh…—murmuré al caer en cuenta de que Dongwoon indirectamente se me había declarado. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, mi boca estaba levemente abierta, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un nudo se me formó en estómago.

Mi corazón latía a toda prisa, necesitaba decirle a alguien, pero esa única persona ahora estaba cenando con mi padrastro. Tenía la necesidad de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Dongie me asomó por el pequeño espacio.

—Saldré por unos asuntos —sonrió—.Volveré pronto —comentó cerrando la puerta.

Esperaría a que el se marchara de casa para poder liberar esta presión que sentía en mi garganta y pecho.

Había pasado unos diez minutos, él ya estaría lejos. Me asomé al balcón y grité a todo pulmón:

— ¡Él me ama! ¡Me ama! —grité repetidas veces, hasta que ya no podía más. Caí al suelo riéndome de la emoción que embargaba mi cuerpo, me sentía tan feliz. Suspiré y mi mente me llevó al recuerdo del beso nuevamente. Reí como un tonto. Me encantaba sentirme así.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_— ¡Él me ama! ¡Me ama!_ —escuché los gritos emocionados de Kikwang al otro lado de la casa. Mis manos se cerraron en puños. Mi plan de acercarme a él había fallado. Tendría que buscarme otro.

Seguí mirando la televisión tratando de ignorar sus gritos de amor. Yo tenía que ganarme su corazón, para poder vaciarlo luego.

— ¿Por qué no te lo follas, bebes de él y punto? —comentó Doojoon hojeando una vieja revista de ciencia ficción.

Le miré de reojo y bufé.

— ¿Podrías no ser tan grosero? —recibí una risa burlona como respuesta. Y un comentario el cual ignoré.

—Ese niño te ha cambiado y no me gusta —su voz tenía un deje de celos. Ahora era mi turno de reír. Gateé hasta posicionarme sobre él. Besé sus labios suavemente, mordisqueando un poco.

—Sabes que eres él único en mi _eternidad_, ¿cierto? —Doojoon tomó mi mano y la entrelazo la con suya.

—Juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe…—reí ante su comentario —, lastima que somos inmortales.

Lo besé nuevamente, dejándome guiar por sus caricias. Ya encontraría otra forma de hacer caer a Kikwang, por ahora disfrutaría de Doojoon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola, este fue un capítulo ghei, ghei y cargado de amor xDDD Espero que les haya gustado, y DEBEN, POR HOY LO EXIJO, MI HERMOSO RR (: Y eso. Gracias por los RR anteriores.**

**Besitos, LD.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno es mío. Son de Cube. Yo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

**Género:** Drama.

**Pareja:** Muchas.

**Canción:** Zombie – The Cranberries.

**Dedicado a:** Todas (:

* * *

**The Bad Guy IX**

**.**

**.**

Su mirada se posaba en cada rincón de la habitación. Todo era color rojo. Podía sentir el filo de sus colmillos atravesando un poco la piel de su labio inferior. Sus músculos estaban tensos. Cerró sus ojos para concentrarse más. Abrió los ojos y una sonrisa enfermiza se dibujó en sus labios. La había encontrado. Tan rápido como la luz subió las escaleras y arrancó la fina puerta de madera negra. Se adentró dentro de la habitación y los latidos de ese corazón humano bombeando sangre rápidamente le hizo agua la boca. Camino por la gran habitación, recorriendo todo con sumo cuidado, sabía que su víctima esperaba por él. Tomó entre sus pálidos dedos un cómic de criaturas sobrenaturales y rió ante la situación. Con elegancia y paciencia se dirigió hasta el armario. Escuchó la agitada respiración de su fuente de comida. Su mano rodeó la plateada perilla de la puerta y jaló suavemente. Sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta con él dentro.

—Hola…—sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kikwang caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de su escuela. Presentía que el día de hoy recibiría buenas y no tan buenas noticias. Pero bueno, él eventualmente se equivocaba. Había finalizado su examen de historia, y su profesor —por extraño que sonase— le había permitido abandonar la sala de clases. Se sentó en una de las bancas que daban al patio de actividades, se debatía entre si llamar a Dongwoon o no. Cerró sus ojos para sonreír al recordar el amor que en estos días él le había profesado. Se preguntaba si Dongwoon sólo había regresado para decirle que le amaba. Su corazón latía al pensar que sí.

—Hola…—murmuró una voz conocida y no tan deseada a su lado. Abrió los ojos para sentir la mirada de Junhyung recorrerlo. Kikwang se sintió cohibido ante la penetrante mirada de su acompañante.

—Hola —Kikwang miró en otra dirección. Lo único que deseaba era que Junhyung se marchara, quería estar solo unos minutos más.

Sintió que como Junnie jalaba su muñeca con fuerza. Su mirada inmediatamente se posó en la mano de su acompañante.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Kikwang por primera vez sin miedo. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se asomó en los labios de Junhyung.

—Quiero hablar contigo…En privado —sin esperar respuesta del otro chico, lo jaló con un poco de violencia hasta el área más aislada del colegio.

Soltó la mano de Kikwang, y suspiró buscando aclarar su mente. Tenía que encontrar las palabras exacta, para que el otro chico no se asustara con la proposición que estaba a punto de hacerle. Su mente generó rápidamente la idea. Sonrió con autosuficiencia, miró a Kikwang a los ojos, provocando que él se sonrojara y por un leve momento perdiera el hilo de sus desconfiados pensamientos.

—Kikwang…—tomó su delgada y pálida mano entre la suyas, el corazón del otro muchacho latía con fuerza y su sangre recorría con más velocidad por sus venas. Junhyung se distrajo con aquel dulce sonido, pero movió su cabeza de forma imperceptible para Kikwang. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y soltó de sopetón:

—Quiero que nos conozcamos más…Siento…Siento algo por ti y no lo negaré —el corazón del humano casi se salió de su lugar.

Junhyung no quería reír, aquello arruinaría por completo su plan, aquel plan ideado con Doojoon, no podía fallar, su pareja era experta creando miseria entre los demás. Trató de que su voz sonara convincente, y sabía que lo estaban logrando. El corazón de Kikwang lo delataba.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué dices? —preguntó casi ronroneando.

— ¡Kikwang! —Junhyung mordió su labio con fuerza. Aquel novato venía a irrumpir su plan, pero de todas formas él sabía que ganaría y porque él era Junhyung.

El muchacho nombrado volteó en dirección del grito. Era Dongie. Este último le sonrió de forma amable, pero su mirada cambió al notar a su acompañante. El ambiente se tensó inmediatamente. Se podía percibir de lejos.

—Piénsalo…—murmuró en Junhyung en dirección del humano. No hubo respuesta. El vampiro rápidamente desapareció.

Dongwoon no quiso preguntar nada al respecto, le quería dar espacio a Kikwang. Tomó su mano y lo sacó del colegio. No sabía muy bien hacia dónde llevar a su seudo novio, ya que todavía no era nada oficial.

Caminaron en silencio. Por su parte Dongwoon pensaba en como hacer oficial su relación de forma romántica, por otro lado Kikwang pensaba en la propuesta de Junhyung.

¿Aceptar o no aquella propuesta tan simple? Se recriminaba Kikwang, aunque sabía que no era tan simple, puesto que Junnie se veía como un estafador, un atractivo estafador. Agitó su cabeza para quitar ese pensamiento. Sus mejillas ardieron. Dongwoon lo notó.

— ¿Y ese sonrojo? ¿En qué piensas? —bromeó. Kikwang se sonrojó aún más.

—En ti —mintió con descaro, pero por dentro se sentía como la peor persona en la faz de la tierra. Sintió como Dongie pinchaba sus mejillas amorosamente. Fingió una sonrisa.

.

.

—Hijo estás muy callado esta noche —comentó la madre de Kikwang. Este despertó de aquel trance y le sonrió. Su plato estaba completamente intacto. Dongwoon también lo había notado bastante distraído, pero decidió no comentar nada, si su pareja tenía algo que contarle, él esperaría paciente a que se lo contara.

—Yo…necesito ir dar una vuelta, permiso —dijo retirándose, dejando a todos anonadados en la mesa. Dongwoon esperó en silencio y se puso de pie tan pronto como sintió la puerta cerrarse.

—Lo seguiré —la madre de Kikwang agradeció mentalmente el gesto. Dongwoon cogió sus llaves y caminó hasta la puerta. Seguiría a Kikwang, a pesar de que eso significara invadir su privacidad.

.

.

Las calles estaban vacías. El viento golpeaba levemente su rostro. El frío calaba hasta sus huesos, se sentía estúpido por no haber traido una chaqueta, pero ahora eso no importaba. Apenas podía ver, pero ya sabía que él vendría. Caminó hasta la banca más cercana y sentó ahí, subió sus piernas y las rodeó con sus brazos para darse un poco de calor. Miró la hora, llevaba mucho rato caminado. Cerró sus ojos, su corazón latía, aquellos latidos le decían que era culpable.

Mordió su labio, estaba pensando en irse, cuando apareció.

Con su típica sonrisa engreída y a la vez macabra, estaba parado en todo su esplendor Junhyung.

—Vaya, me sorprende que vinieras —bajó el cierre de su chaqueta y se la quitó para luego ofrecérsela a Kikwang. Este la tomó sin vacilar.

—He pensado sobre lo que dijiste…—murmuró poniéndose de pie. Junhyung sonrió, ya que sabía la respuesta.

— ¿Y? ¿Somos amigos? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia, ya que la palabra amigo no estaba dentro de su vocabulario.

—Sí…creo que podemos serlo —comentó tímidamente Kikwang. Por una parte estaba feliz de tener un nuevo amigo y por otra tenía miedo que Junhyung tergiversara las cosas.

—Gracias por darme esta oportunidad —Junhyung rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Kikwang y sonrió burlonamente. Él sabía que en algún punto estaba el novato mirándolos y su dolor le provocaba risa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Por favor, te pido una oportunidad —rogó la hermosa chica de cabellos rojos. Pero ella sabía bien que Doojoon no daba segundas oportunidades.

—Ay, mi bella Charlotte…—susurró cerca de su oído —sólo por ser tú, te la daré —le sonrió dándole confianza a la pelirroja.

— ¡Gracias, gracias! —la muchacha se lanzó a sus brazos y besó su rostro repetidas veces.

Doojoon la tomó de la cintura y la llevó hasta la cama en dónde bajó lentamente su vestido rojo, dejando al descubierto sus pálidos pechos, acarició con delicadeza su torso y dejando un pequeño camino de besos entre sus pechos. La pelirroja contenía los gemidos provocados por las caricias del vampiro. La mano de Doojoon bajó más, casi llegando a rozar su entrepierna. Su boca se infiltró en el cuello de la chica, besándolo delicadamente. Su mano derecha abandono su parte baja para situarse detrás de la nuca, sujetando la cabeza de la hermosa muchacha, su mano izquierda se posó con un poco de fuerza en el hombro derecho de Charlotte, y sin ejercer mucha fuerza, quebró el cuello de la hermosa mujer.

Tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, la vistió nuevamente y la sentó en la cama. Sonrió una vez que vio terminado su obra de arte, de su boca brotó una risa sin gracia.

_—Yo no doy segundas oportunidades, estúpida._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Hola, askjdksadj morí. Terminé. Ya espero que les haya gustado, las amo, me aman, orgía.**

**LD.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Todos ellos pertenecen a Cube. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

**Género:** Drama

**Canción:** I told you I wanna die, by Huh Gak.

* * *

**The bad guy X**

**.**

**.**

No quiero verlo. No puedo aceptarlo aún. Me siento como un idiota. ¿Por qué no llegué antes? ¿Por qué esperé tanto? Aquellas preguntas se repiten en mi cabeza desde que comenzaste a salir más con él. Mis cálculos no fallan, han pasado dos semanas. Me hablas, me acaricias, me abrazas, pero ya no siento lo mismo. No es que no te ame, sino que es al revés, siento que tú dejaste de hacerlo.

Las paredes parecen querer asfixiarme, si pudiera llorar mis ojos estarían hinchados y rojos de tanto lagrimear. Si el alcohol causara efecto en mí, la botella que tengo en mi mano y las que me rodean me hubiesen intoxicado, pero ni siquiera eso puedo hacer.

El suelo parece ser la mejor cama, quiero irme, pero te amo y eso no me deja abandonarte. Tratar de olvidarte o quizás guardarte como un bonito sueño. Quizás mi corazón este detenido, pero de todas formas siente. Sé que no sabes lo que me provocas, pero no es tu culpa, es la mía, es la mía por no haberte prestado tanta atención.

— ¿Dongie? —quizás el alcohol si me hace efecto, ya que puedo sentir como me llamas — ¡¿Dongwoon? —pareces asustado. Calma, sólo estoy muerto en vida.

Te busco la mirada, tu semblante luce preocupado, pero en tus ojos veo un brillo de alegría. Te sonrió, me hace feliz que tú seas feliz.

—Kikwang…—murmuró en tu dirección. Te arrodillas a mi lado. Tu cara hace un gesto al sentir el fuerte olor a trago. Estiró mi mano para tocar tu rostro, inconcientemente retiras tu rostro. Duele.

— ¿Todavía…—no sé si estaré bien al preguntar, pero de todas formas me arriesgaré —Todavía me amas? —los latidos de tu corazón se aceleran. Es como si te sintieras culpable de algo. Tus ojos ahora tienen un brillo de confusión.

—Claro que te amo —una sonrisa más parecida a una mueca se asoma en tu rostro. Con eso soy feliz. Logro tocar tu suave y cálida piel.

Tus manos se enredan en mi brazo, siento como me jalas para recostarme en tu cama.

—Duerme Dongie —quiero reír, si pudiera dormir lo hubiese hecho por siempre. Cierro mis ojos de forma mecánica para que creas que duermo. Siento sus labios en mi frente y luego un casto beso en mi boca.

—Prometo volver, ahora saldré —la puerta se cierra y sé donde vas. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Tan sólo debo sonreír y fingir que todo va bien, porque te amo y verte feliz me hace feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Hola—tus labios besan los míos con tanta pasión que no puedo saludarte. Te respondo de la misma forma. Tus manos se aferran con fuerza en mis caderas, pegando nuestros cuerpos. Me separo por miedo a que alguien nos vea. Muerdo mi labio, me siento extraño.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntas. Ni yo sé que sucede. Todo ha pasado tan rápido que no recuerdo ni el cómo. Me vuelves a besar, tan sólo me dejo guiar. Mi corazón y mi mente están jugando al mismo tiempo, pero con distintas cartas. Te doy un leve empujón para separarnos. Tus brazos atrapan mi cintura, me apegas más a ti.

—No puedo, Junnie—evitó tu mirada, no quiero sentirme más culpable de lo que ya soy.

— ¿Es por él, cierto? —preguntas un poco molestó. Me alejó de ti. No sé que está pasando. ¿En qué momento ocurrió esto? Siento las lágrimas recorrer mi rostro. Trato de no sollozar, pero me es imposible.

Los brazos de Junhyung me vuelven a rodear, no puedo. No puedo hacerle esto a Dongwoon.

—Yo hablaré con él, le diré lo nuestro. Tú no te preocupes por eso —acunas mi rostro entre tus manos, cierro mis ojos al sentir la punta de tu nariz rozar la mía.

La imagen de Dongie haciendo lo mismo me llega de pronto. Me sobresalto.

—No…—murmuró y deshago el gesto. Sin despedirme de Junhyung me volteó en dirección a mi hogar. Necesito hablar con Dongwoon, si me tengo que arrodillar por su perdón, lo haré.

— ¡Espera! ¡Kikwang! —no presto atención a los gritos de Junhyung. Qué imbécil fui, engañar a Dongwoon, ¿qué estaba pensando? Mis pasos se aceleran más, las ganas de volver a verlo, de abrazarlo, de sentir su peculiar aroma.

Siento como me agarran de los brazos y me voltean con violencia. Es Junhyung, sus ojos están más oscuros de lo habitual, tienen un brillo diferente. Mi pulso se acelera.

—No te irás a ningún lado —su voz sonaba más ronca de lo habitual. Su boca apenas se abría, noté su cuerpo tenso.

—Déjame, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando te besé —me debí haber callado. Su mano se posicionó rápidamente en mi cuello. No podía respirar, intentaba quitarla pero apenas podía.

El dolor al caer de espaldas al suelo nadie me lo quitaba. Junhyung se situó a mi lado en cuclillas. Tomó mi mandíbula con fuerza y me forzó a verla a la cara.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto—y como era habitual, desapareció a toda prisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maldito Novato, maldito novato, maldito novato. Era lo único en lo que pensaba mi mente. Mis nudillos estaban más pálidos, la fuerza con que los apretaba hubiese hecho polvos los huesos de Kikwang.

Y toda esta mierda era culpa de una sola persona. Iba tan rápido que para los humanos era imposible verme, tenía que llegar lo antes posible a la casa que compartía de vez en cuando con Doojoon.

Al llegar pude percibir otros aromas. Mi sed creció aún más y la rabia en mi cuerpo también. Golpeé la pared con fuerza, sacando un trozo.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré con la fuerza mínima, para no destrozarla. Mis ojos se enfocaron rápidamente en Doojoon, estaba en un sillón con una copa de vino.

— ¡Casi lo maté en frente de muchos! —le grité dándole un golpe en su mano, provocando que la copa estrellara con la pared.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó sorprendido. Tomé el cuello de su chaqueta y lo elevé del sillón, su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío.

— ¡Es por tu estúpido plan, los cuales nunca funcionan! —le grité colérico, podía sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba automáticamente —¡Si no fuera por tu estúpido plan de tratar que otras personas lo alejaran del novato, esto hubiese sido más sencillo!

— ¿Sencillo? Pues lo dudo. Y ese es tu maldito problema, dudas de todo. Eres un gran cazador, pero mírate, ni un adolescente puedes matar ahora. Todo por un puto fetiche, ¿matarlo cuando esté excitado?—me empujó lejos de él y se volteó dándome la espalda.

Seguí, no me detendría hasta que soltara todo lo que tenía acumulado.

—Mi plan era perfecto…—comencé a hablar, pero me interrumpió, volteando en mi dirección. Sus ojos estaban más brillantes que antes.

—Exacto. Era, porque nunca pudiste enamorarlo. Porque no sabes cómo hacerlo. Nunca has sabido bien cómo tratar a la persona que amas —soltó un bufido. Cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho. Y se sentó nuevamente en el sillón. Su mirada se posó en la ventana.

—Claro que no sé cómo amar, si nunca he tenido a nadie que me ame— no pude identificar si había sido un suspiro o un sollozo lo que había brotado por sus labios.

—Yo lo hago, yo te doy siempre mi amor—su mirada seguía fija en la ventana. Pronto comenzaría a llover.

—No lo haces, o sino nunca traerías a esas putas a la casa. Como la que está en el baño ahora —en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía a la chica semidesnuda en el suelo. Estaba algo borracha — ¿Ves? —con un certero golpe con mi codo, había acabado con su existencia.

—Pero como siempre tienes mejores cosas que hacer, que ayudarme.

— ¿Qué no te ayudo? —murmuró irritado —¡Siempre te estoy ayudando! ¡Aunque no lo puedas ver!

— ¡Deja de meterte en lo que no te incumbe! ¡Maldita sea! —golpeé una pared nuevamente para no lastimar a Doojoon.

— ¡Me entrometí porque tenía miedo! —gritó con sus ojos brillando. Escondió su rostro luego de que yo notara que lo estaba viendo en esa faceta. Sus manos pasaban a través de su cabello con desesperación.

— ¿Miedo a qué? —pregunté sin entender nada.

— ¡Miedo a que en ese maldito plan te enamoraras de él, miedo a que me dejaras por ese humano, miedo a quedarme solo, miedo de perder a la única persona…!—su voz se fue apagando, jaló de su cabello, levantó su cabeza y fijó su vista en mí —a la única persona que amo…

La sala quedó en silencio. No había nada más que pensar. Rápidamente me situé a su lado y lo atraje hacia mí en un abrazo, mis manos peinaron su cabello. No quería que se siguiera lastimando y para eso había una sola solución.

—_Se acabo el juego. Mañana será el fin de todo esto_ —besé su frente, tratando de calmar los sollozos que brotaban de sus labios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Holi ;_; espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus RR. Quedan dos capítulos. SIN epilogo. Besitos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Todos ellos son de Cube. Ninguno es mío (joder) y juego con ellos. La trama es mía, prohibido llevarla al cine (todavía)

**Pareja:** Muchas.

**Género:** Dramón.

**Canción:** Early Winter by Gwen Stefani.

**Dedicado:** A todas las que me pasaron canciones xD y claro a las mismas que me leen.

* * *

**The bad guy XI**

**.**

**.**

El sonido del móvil de Kikwang me desconcentró de mi lectura, y al dueño del teléfono lo despertó de su siesta. Kikwang tanteó con sus manos hasta encontrar el aparato sonoro. Sin siquiera abrir sus ojos presionó el botón verde y contestó.

Decidí no espiar su llamada. A partir de hoy mantendríamos la confianza en nuestra relación, lo cuál podría traer algunos problemas, ya que en primer lugar Kikwang no sabía que yo era un vampiro, y por supuesto tampoco sabía que Junhyung lo era. Tendría que encontrar la mejor manera de decirle. Pero mientras, disfrutaría de todo esto si decidía rechazarme.

Agité mi cabeza ante el último pensamiento. Kikwang había colgado y estaba completamente despierto. Me miraba mordiéndose el labio, creo que tenía una idea de quién le había llamado.

—Era Junhyung—murmuró agachando un poco su cabeza —.Quiere disculparse, así que me citó en su otra casa.

— ¿Irás? —pregunté mientras seguía leyendo el libro. La verdad es que quería que recuperara esa amistad rota con Junhyung, a pesar de que no confiaba en ese sujeto, no podía evitar que Kikwang se juntara con él, eran sus amistades no las mías.

—Yo…no lo sé —dijo con cierta inseguridad, pero yo sabía que él quería ir. Le alenté.

—Por mí está bien que vayas, tan sólo cuídate —bajé el libro para sonreírle. Kikwang me devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó lentamente para besar mis labios. Atrapé su labio inferior y besé con delicadeza.

—Te amo…—murmuré contra sus labios. Kikwang rió nerviosamente contra mi boca.

—Te amo más…—besó castamente mis labios y se levantó—.Es hora de ir a buscar mi disculpa —se veía feliz.

Cerré mis ojos en cuanto sentí a Kikwang correr escaleras abajo, sonreí al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Rogué para que lo no le pasara nada malo.

Para algunos vampiros el tiempo se pasaba rápido, aunque para los más viejos el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento.

Abrí mis ojos al sentir que alguien entraba por la ventana. Gruñí en dirección del vampiro que me había golpeado la última vez.

—Calma novato…—sonrió de lado y se acercó sigilosamente hasta una distancia prudente.

— ¿Qué quieres? —susurré en un gruñido. Inmediatamente se puso en alerta y no dejaba de mirarme fijamente.

El vampiro engreído se sentó en la punta de la cama y se miró las uñas sin responderme de forma inmediata. Comencé a sentir la irá viajar por mis venas llenas de veneno.

Un gruñido gutural abandonó mi garganta, pude sentir como mis músculos se tensaban y se posicionaban para saltar al cuello de mi "atacante".

Doojoon —si mal no recordaba— rió burlonamente, puso sus manos en alto.

—Tengo algo que mostrarte —dijo luego de un rato. No sabía cuanto tiempo me había costado calmarme, ya que él miraba su reloj sonriendo con un toque de maldad.

—No iré contigo a ninguna parte —le respondí tercamente.

—Es sobre Kikwang…—le miré con los ojos entrecerrados y le enseñé mis colmillos—.Por eso es que tienes que verlo —hizo un puchero y estiró su pálida mano en mi dirección —Ven y entenderás a que me refiero—soltó un suspiró sobreactuado.

No alcancé ni a rozar su mano, ya que él había aferrado fuertemente la mía y me obligó a lanzarme por la ventana rápidamente. Tenía miedo y no iba a negarlo. No entendía por qué íbamos tan rápido. Llegamos a la casa de Doojoon, también estaba Kikwang podía sentir su esencia, pero esta vez era distinta. Me extrañé. Doojoon me obligó a subir sigilosamente por la ventana, y la abrió sin que ninguna de las personas que estaban dentro lo notara.

Él se posicionó tras de mí y con ambas manos tomó mi cabeza obligándome a mirar. Quería dejar de mirar, pero este susurró en mi oído:

—Mira o tú sabes que le pasará al humano…

.

.

.

Llegué a la casa de Junhyung unos minutos antes, toqué tres veces y la puerta se abrió por si sola. Me aterré totalmente, entré de todas formas.

La casa por dentro era oscura, las paredes eran de un rojo colonial, los sillones color negro y de cuero, mesas con cubiertas de cristal y sujetas en una fina madera. El lugar estaba macabramente decorado, pero no perdía la elegancia.

— ¿Junnie? —susurré con miedo. Escuché la madera crujir bajo los pies de alguien. Miré en todas las direcciones pero no logré ver a nadie.

—Estoy aquí arriba —gritó Junhyung. Pegué un pequeño salto por el susto de oír su voz de forma repentina—.Sube.

A paso desconfiando comencé a subir por la escalera de peldaños cristalinos, la casa aún no dejaba de sorprenderme.

El segundo piso era un lugar bastante iluminado, había unos floreros oscuros y de formas extrañas, con unas enormes y rojas rosas. Tan sólo una puerta estaba abierta, esa debía ser la habitación de Junhyung.

Caminé hasta ella y me quedé en la puerta. Era su habitación, Junhyung me hizo un gesto para que pasara, estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Palmeó el lado derecho de su cama para que me sentara junto a él. Caminé torpemente y me senté en donde me había indicado.

Quedamos en completo silencio. Sentí la fría mano de Junhyung tomar la mía, me tensé de forma inmediata, mi corazón comenzó a latir con prisa.

—Yo…no sé cómo decir esto…—le miré directamente. Sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente, uno que nunca había visto antes. Se acercó lentamente hacia mí, su mano izquierda se situó delicadamente bajó mi mentón y suavemente me jaló hacia él. Sus labios rozaron los míos, cerré mis ojos ante el contacto. Sin darme cuenta yo le estaba besando, la sensación era diferente, se sentía bien. Podía sentir el ruido de nuestras respiraciones acompasadas, las manos de Junhyung comenzaron a recorrer mis muslos, el beso se estaba volviendo algo más apasionado, me separé de él con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—No, Junnie, no podemos…No puedo —su dedo Índice se posó en mis labios. Junhyung me tomó de los hombros, recostándome sobre la cama, sus piernas atraparon mis muslos, sus manos se posicionaron una a cada lado de mi torso. Sin prisa fue cortando la distancia entre nosotros, sus pálidos labios acariciaron los míos.

—Te prometo que él no se enterará —comenzó a besar mi mandíbula, bajando lentamente hasta mi cuello. Cortó el suave masaje que estaban haciéndome sus labios, tomó mi playera y me la sacó, acarició mi torso, se sentía realmente bien, era una sensación diferente

Junhyung se acercó a mí y rozó su nariz con la mía. Decidí que también debía tomar la iniciativa, tímidamente comencé a desabotonar su camisa, la quité lentamente mientras mirada su bien formado pecho. Alcé mi mano delineé sus pectorales, él se estremeció ante el contacto.

Ya sin camisa, Junhyung se apoderó de mis labios nuevamente. Sentí su lengua recorrer mis labios y luego morder con delicadeza mi labio inferior. Sus curiosas manos acariciaban mis muslos por sobre el pantalón.

Mi diestra tanteaba el cierre de sus vaqueros, tratando de buscar el cierre. Junnie se separó de mis labios, yo estaba jadeando.

— ¿Prisa? —preguntó con una lujuriosa sonrisa pintada en sus delgados labios. Sentí mis mejillas arder.

Mi mirada se encontró con la de él, pero la evité, me sentía extraño mirándole fijamente.

Su diestra se posó en el cierre de sus pantalones —puesto que ya se había quitado el cinturón y desabrochado el botón—deslizó su pantalón lentamente, provocándome. Mordí mi labio al ver que no traía ropa interior. La vergüenza estaba desapareciendo. Junhyung comenzó a estimular su ya despierta hombría, lo hacia mientras me observaba fijamente. Nunca había sentido algo como lo que me estaba provocando aquella imagen tan excitante, Junhyung agarró mis cabellos con su mano libre y comenzó a empujar mi cabeza contra su miembro.

—Hazlo—me ordenó con la voz cargada de placer. Sin saber como hacerlo abrí mi boca y pasé tímidamente mi lengua por la punta, Junnie soltó un gemido. Lentamente comencé a introducirlo en mi boca, succionando con algo de torpeza.

—Sigue…lo haces bien—mi lengua pasó por toda su extensión de la base a la punta, nivelando la velocidad; lento a rápido y lento otra vez. Podía sentir como su hombría crecía más dentro de mi boca, sentía las palpitaciones en mi lengua. Junhyung jaló de mis cabellos nuevamente y retiró su entrepierna de mi boca.

—Prepárate —susurró con la voz rasposa. De su mesa de noche sacó un pequeño tubo color blanco, lo abrió y dejó caer un hilo lubricante sobre su miembro, con la mano libre empezó a frotar y esparcir.

Me volteó dejando mi trasero parado, tenía un poco de miedo, sentí sus grandes manos acariciar mi parte trasera. Di un respingo en cuanto sentí como untaba mi entrada con ese frío gel. Su dedo lo giraba, entraba y lo sacaba. Me estaba volviendo loco.

—Por favor…—gemí y rogué.

— ¿Sí? —podía identificar la excitación y burla al verme en este estado.

—Hazlo…lo quiero.

Junhyung insertó otro dedo, y volví a sentir la frialdad del gel. Pero ahora se sentía bien —Dime que quieres —me susurró mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—Te quiero dentro de…—no alcancé a terminar la frase dado que Junnie se había adentrado en mí de una sola vez.

De mi boca brotó un gemido mezclado con una pizca de dolor. Junhyung se quedó un momento, esperando a que mi acostumbrara, en cuanto me sentí preparado, me impulsé levemente hacia atrás dándole a entender que estaba listo.

Tomó mis caderas y comenzó a adentrarse con un rítmico vaivén, se sentía bien. Cerré mis ojos para disfrutar, Junnie aumentaba el ritmo cada vez más, podía sentir sus gemidos y los míos mezclados, la perfecta armonización.

Solo podía pensar en Junnie entrando y saliendo de mí, mientras unas de sus manos estimulaba mi entrepiernas, estaba enloqueciéndome a cada segundo, minuto. Ni el tiempo importaba ya.

Junhyung se detuvo y nos separó. No entendía por qué había detenido aquel placer que estaba sintiendo mi cuerpo.

Me tomó del hombro y me volteó, quedando frente a frente. Cerré mis ojos al sentir como me penetraba nuevamente, con más rapidez que antes, mi cuerpo estaba elevando su temperatura, los cosquilleos constantes en mi parte baja, Junnie aumentó el ritmo, nuestra piel chocaba más fuerte. Sentí los labios de él en mi cuello, besando y lamiendo aquella zona.

Susurré cosas ininteligibles en pleno éxtasis. El cosquilleo aumentaba y estaba a punto de acabar. Sus labios seguían besando esa zona, su lengua pasaba en movimientos circulares.

—_Junnie…_—murmuré. Entonces sentí cuando mordió mi cuello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Holi, espero que les haya gustado el penúltimo capítulo y blah blah blah. El próximo capítulo será algo como un "Capilogo" xDDD. Espero su hermoso RR y gracias por los anteriores.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Todos son de Cube. No son míos, la trama es mía.

**Pareja:** Muchas.

**Género:** Drama

**Canción:** Time Machine by Girls Generation (usen este link watch?v=TNmiwNEGTXU) No está cantada por ellas está versión, esta era la demo, pero me gustó.

**Dedicados:** A mi manada que me lee.

* * *

**The bad guy XII : "Capílogo"**

**.**

**.**

El joven vampiro comenzó a beber de él. La sangre tenía un sabor único —tal cual él lo había predicho— a excitación. La situación en el humano era diferente, su cuerpo y mente seguían en éxtasis. No se daba cuenta que estaban bebiendo de él, simplemente pensaba que era parte del grado de excitación de su compañero. Junhyung seguía penetrándolo, pero los únicos gemidos que se oían en la habitación eran los de Kikwang.

Un calor abrasador y un cosquilleo se comenzaron a extender por la parte baja del humano, su corazón latía con fuerza por la perdida de sangre. Kikwang liberó un sonido de placer, a los pocos segundos Junhyung se liberó dentro del humano. Kikwang respiraba entrecortadamente. No sabía que pasaba, todo se movía lentamente, las cosas se repetían. Apenas podía hablar. Junhyung seguía mordiendo y lamiendo su cuello, el humano comenzó a desesperarse.

—Calma, todo es parte de tu primera vez —susurró el vampiro.

—Y la última —pensó en su mente antes de seguir con su trabajo. La sangre descendía lentamente por su garganta, llenando su interior. ¡Cómo había deseado beber aquel exquisito manjar! Desde ese día, en el cual el humano había llegado a la otra casa y una pequeña brisa fría habría traído consigo ese dulce aroma, que había llenado de veneno la boca de Junhyung. Usando la vieja excusa de pasearse desnudo en la ventana, entrar y sentir de cerca su penetrante y envolvente aroma. Todo su control utilizado para no desangrarlo en cada momento, todo aquel autocontrol estaba teniendo su recompensa.

.

.

Quería luchar, gritar y matar. Matar era lo único que podría hacer luego. El vampiro de nombre Doojoon lo estaba sujetando con fuerza, y tapando su boca para que no pudiese gritar. Si pudiera llorar lo haría, su corazón se estaba rompiendo en pedazos, la persona que amaba estaba muriendo sin darse cuenta. Podía sentir el veneno acumulándose en su boca; por la ira y la desesperación. Sus ojos escocían, pero no podían liberar las lágrimas.

—Lo siento Novato, de verás lo siento —murmuró el vampiro que le sujetaba —.Pero Junnie lo marcó hace mucho y tú sólo llegaste a estorbar —aquellas palabras provocaron que Dongwoon se desesperara más y más.

—Sé que lo amas, pero a veces tienes que dejar ir a lo que quieres —el vampiro Novato soltó un gemido lastimero. Doojoon pensó en soltarlo, pero no podía hacerle eso a Junnie.

.

.

Tomó su rostro y lo giró hacia otro lado, para tener mejor acceso a la poca sangre que iba quedando en el cuerpo de Kikwang. La respiración de este último cada vez iba disminuyendo al igual que su ritmo cardíaco.

Junhyung retiró sus colmillos de aquel lechoso cuello tan sólo para ver como los ojos de Kikwang perdían brillo.

— ¿Q-Qu-ué? —dijo en un susurró Kikwang, al darse cuenta de los colmillos que tenía Junhyung, de como la sangre caía en hilo por las comisuras de su boca, como sus ojos no tenían la sombra de siempre.

Sintió como su piel era nuevamente invadida por aquellos finos y blancos colmillos, quería gritar pero no podía, su cuerpo estaba débil, demasiado. Su corazón empezó a latir más lento, podía sentir como sus extremidades dejaban de funcionar. Su mente apenas pensaba con claridad.

—V-Vam-p-piro —susurró una y otra vez. Sus párpados se volvieron más pesados, su respiración más débil, sus músculos ya no se movían, los latidos de su corazón eran imperceptibles ya.

El humano cerró sus ojos, sintió sus últimas lágrimas caer y susurró:

—Perdóname —perdió la conciencia. Su corazón se detuvo al igual que su respiración.

El vampiro succionó las últimas gotas de sangre. Retiró su boca del cuello sin vida del muchacho. Con el dorso de su mano, limpió la sangre que escurría por sus comisuras.

Se separó completamente del muchacho, dejándolo en la cama unos segundos. Cogió la ropa de este y los vistió rápidamente. Lo acomodó en la cama y se terminó de vestir él. Al menos algo de decencia le quedaba.

.

Junhyung escuchó un gritó desgarrador, miró en dirección de la ventana y sonrió. Era el Novato que estaba destrozado. Su expresión era de dolor, sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas sin derramar, sus colmillos preparados para atacar. Golpeó a Doojoon liberándose, y corrió hasta el cuerpo de su amante. Los dos vampiros aprovecharon para escapar. Dongwoon lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia él mientras sus sollozos inundaban la habitación. Elevó una mano y tocó su rostro repetidas veces. Su amado yacía tan pálido como él, pero sólo que no estaba más junto a él.

Envolvió el cuerpo de Kikwang en una sábana y lo abrazo nuevamente. Cuando oscureciera, lo enterraría en un lugar muy especial para los dos.

.

.

— ¿Por qué estás así? —preguntó Junhyung pasando los brazos a través del torso de Doojoon, lo pegó a su cuerpo.

El vampiro más viejo estaba un poco triste por la muerte de la pareja del Novato. Le molestaba la sensación empática que estaba produciendo su cuerpo. Se ponía en el lugar de Dongwoon, que a él también le hubiese dolido perder a Junnie.

—Nada, sólo pensaba en lo sucedido hace unas horas —sintió los labios de Junhyung en su cuello, trataba de reconfortarlo, pero él nunca había sido muy bueno en eso.

Volteó a su pareja y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con preocupación ante el estado de su pareja. Doojoon suspiró antes de contestar.

—Tengo miedo de que el Novato se quiera vengar.

—Eso no pasará, me encargaré luego —una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Junhyung. Su pareja tan sólo asintió.

El vampiro mayor caminó hasta la cama y se sentó cruzando sus piernas, su mirada estaba posada en su pareja. Vio como esta cogía una chaqueta y guardaba algunas cosas dentro de un pequeño bolso de mano.

—Saldré, no te preocupes por mí, volveré —Doojoon vio como este saltaba por la ventana. Él sabía que pasaría.

.

.

Junhyung caminó por las frías y solitarias calles, ya estaba anocheciendo. Estaba cerca del mismo lugar dónde había dado por terminada la vida de Kikwang. La esencia en el ambiente era fuerte, sólo él podía sentirlo. Un cadáver humano y un vampiro destrozado por la tristeza.

De todas formas Junhyung lo mataría, porque él era frío, porque él no tenía sentimientos, porque él no tenía conciencia, porque no le importaba, porque Junhyung no era humano.

_The bad guy._


End file.
